sagacomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Millie Dascomb (Miss USA)
History "There is no one stronger I know..." --Green Eagle Millie Dascomb is Miss USA a former Harvard LAw student endowed with superhuman abilities through her genetic makeup being altered by an alien parasite. Using her unearthly abilities she fights against the enemies of liberty and peace. Origins Mille Dascomb grew up in Rockland, Maine, the daughter of boat captain and a local librarian. Her parents made it clear that she could do anything she could set her mind to as she was growing up, so it came to no surprise when she told her parents that she wanted to enter Harvard Law school. Getting great marks during highschool she was able to attend her first semester of Harvard a year after graduating. Because of the lack of grants for someone from her background Millie decided to humor her friends at school and sign up for the Miss USA competition. To her surprise and others astonishment her winning personality and knowledge base had allowed her to get to final rounds and win the competition. Millie was now an instant celebrity touring the country, appearing at political rallies, and corporate engagements. At the dedication of a new research center a massive explosion had torn the building apart as well as killing spectators, and upon awakening she and other survivors found themselves covered in a strange gooey substance. She was immediately rushed to the hospital as she began to experience massive seizures. When she awoke the doctors informed her that she had been in a comatose sate for days, and that she was the lone survivor of the incident (the others had died of their seizures). Horrified and despondent Millie was set to be released into the custody of her parents when a terrorist organization attacked the hospital demanding a list of the injured from the explosion. They held patients hostage and even began abusing nurses and orderlies in order to get the information they wanted. Upon seeing the abuse of her own personal nurse Millie flew into a rage sending armored like spikes from her and impaling the assailant. In turn the rest of terrorists tried to subdue Millie but she broke their grasp eaily and proceeded to beat them down. The terrorist leader and his assailants soon fled the scene. Upon investigation into the incident Millie had once again dived into national attention. But before too long she was approached by the government. Head Research Joel Haley asked Millie to assist the government in cpature of the terrorists by joining a special team of superpowered individuals The Minutemen... Personality Millie Dascomb has always been intelligent, strong, and empowered woman since her youth. What drives her, even while suffering with the stigma of having strange and horrifying mutations, is her want to protect the weak. Millie upon admission into to Minutemen was seen as quiet and submissive but quickly was able to learn the territory and show tremendous qualities of leadership. Green Eagle believes her to be the strongest person he has ever met a true American legend. Though she mentally and emotionally fortuitous Millie has struggled with her alien/human nature. Early in her tenure with the Minutemen she was known to have sobbing fits during the night. At times Millie also struggles with bouts of depression. At one point when her mutations had taken a turn to the worst she almost committed suicide. MIllie has developed changes in her personality because of the parasite she has shown more aggresion, developed a sometimes over the top competitve nature, and at extreme times has shown cruelty to assailants. Powers and Abilities Through the genetic mutation brought on by the parasite Millie has calvacade of bizarre powers and abilities Powers *'Regenrative Healing Factor' *'Superhuman Strenghth' *'Superhuman Endurance' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Immunity to Disease and Poisons' When angered or emotionally compromised Millie manifests actual mutatons *'Husk-like Armor: '''Armor the encases her body that can reflect projectiles and stand explosions, she later learns to create a shield. *'Tentacles: 'Millie's arms can transform into tentacles that can crush heavy metal objects. *'Projectile Spikes: 'Millie can launch spikes from her bare skin or tentacles. *'Shapeshifting: '''Though rarely used Millie can absorb other lifeforms and temporarily take on their genetic structure. Paraphernalia